kingdomkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Queen
The'The evil Queen Evil Queen '''is an Overtaker in Power Play and the villain from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She also first appears in Disney Quest along with Cruella during Power Play. She becomes a temporary leader of the Overtakers, thus making her the third-in-command. Cruella seems to follow her everywhere, calling her "Queeny". She finds Cruella to be a nuisance, much like the Keepers. The Queen is a vain and selfish woman, but respects and obeys the powerful Chernabog. Her only weakness is her vanity; putting a reflective surface in front of the Queen will allow a long window of opportunity for attacking her. Her beauty is also almost mesmerizing as Finn hesitated to continue attacking her in Dark Passage. ''Power Play'' Likely thanks to Cruella's knowledge of the modern world, the Queen came up with the idea for Overtaker DHIs to allow them the luxury of escaping the park to help enact the Overtakers' plans for taking them over. She also began the recruitment of Overtaker Kids, promising them a better Disney world in exchange for their services. Fearing that "Jezebel's" visions of the future could warn the Keepers about the Overtakers' plan to break Maleficent and Chernabog out of jail, the Queen decided to put her in Sleeping Beauty Syndrome, by casting a spell on Finn Whitman. The curse was reversed; when Finn kissed Jess, she would fall asleep, and the only way to break the spell was to get her to prick her finger on a shard of the wheel on Tom Sawyer island. However, the Queen's plan backfired; Finn's feelings for Jess's sister, Amanda, lead to their first kiss instead, putting her under the spell. Either way, the broke the spell by getting her to Tom Sawyer island to touch the wheel. In the meantime, the Queen and Cruella had gone to sleep below the other Overtakers in conference. They appeared in Disney World's independent power station as DHIs, ready to cut the power, thus releasing the locks on Maleficent and Chernabog cells. At 7 AM, when the guard change occured, the group would be whole again. However, the Keepers manged to steal back the Return fob and nearly captured her real body. Cruella accidentally revealed their plan with Finn in DHI shadow, leading to it nearly failing. ''Shell Game' She is among the Overtakers to board the Disney ''Dream, being mistaken for a Cast Member in costume. She and Cruella later go to check on Chernabog below the theater, both agreeing on a mutual dislike for nocturnal animals. The Queen finds Cruella's delusional belief that animals should obey her ridiculous when the hyenas aren't where they were put to patrol for the Keepers. ''Dark Passage'' When it looked like the comatose Maybeck had been left alone in the Medical Bay, the Queen went to kill him. However, Finn used the Defibrillator on her, leaving the Queen writhing in pain from the electric shock. Her beauty temporarily mesmerized Finn until she swatted the Defibrillator away, making him snap back to his senses. In a struggle, Maybeck awakened and Finn injected her with a sedative meant for Maybeck. To his surprise, the Queen was barely affected by it, even though it was a dosage that should have left her snoozing on the floor. She later double-teams Finn and Philby with Maleficent, promising no harm to them in return for the "instruction manual' to awaken Chernabog. She yelled at Maleficent for nearly ruining the deal because she was insulted by the Keepers. Though a fair deal was arranged, it turned out to be a Keeper trap; however, Diablo caught the journal, putting the Overtakers back on track for awakening their master from his slumber. The Queen, along with Maleficent and Tia Dalma go to a sacrificial site for awakening their master; Finn's friend, Dillard was to be offered to Chernabog. When the Keepers arrived, the Queen was set on fire by a stray fireball thrown by Maleficent, leaving her unable to attack. After Chernabog was awakened by licking the blade with Dillard's blood on it, she waited with Maleficent outside until Charlene lead them into the maze. Following Chernabog's prints, the encountered Finn. When Maleficent's anger lead to a dragon transformation, the Queen watched in horror as Finn ripped her throat out. She then fled in the wrong direction, further into the maze. The Insider In the insider, she was trapped in the Maze for three years with Chernabog, through this time she understood the beast and realised how childish Chernabog is. She is finally freed from the Maze, thanks too Tia Dalma. The queen helps transport Chernabog and Tia dalma to California, through Transport trucks, she help keep Chernabog out of danger or sight of the 'Metal Bricks contains magic memory' . In the book, she is more murderous and insane even kidnapped a Worker for the border to feed for Chernabog. When arriving at California, Disneyland. She immediately began preparation for the oncoming war. She later reappeared at Toontown leading a public attack with Tia Dalma, Judge Doom and Toon Patrol. She helps Judge Doom capture Willa and threatened to kill her if Wayne didn't give her Walt's pen. Category:Disney Character Category:Villain Category:Antagonist Category:Overtaker Category:DHI Category:Power Play Category:Females Category:Disney Characters Category:Evil Category:Overtakers